


Finish It off Right

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, SHEITH - Freeform, Teasing, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: “Fuck…fuck…shit…Shiro!” Keith didn’t know what to do with himself and brought a fist up to Shiro’s chest and punched him gently before flopping back down and being helpless in the man's touch.Shiro pulled Keith’s legs over his shoulders and kissed him deeply as he felt himself get tense and ready to cum. Thrusting hard into Keith, he took in the sounds of his own breath, Keith’s soft moans and curses and the slap of his balls against Keith.





	Finish It off Right

**Author's Note:**

> It's long but not boring I promise!  
> xoxo Purple Bird

Shiro kissed with complete hunger as Keith brought himself closer. The morning sun was just rising and Shiro was awoken by Keith kissing the nape of his neck.

“Last night wasn’t enough hu?” Shiro smirked, eyes still closed as he could feel Keith’s nakedness on him under the covers – his cock hardening against Shiro’s leg.

“No,” Keith moaned into Shiro’s mouth as Shiro pulled Keith in his grasp and ran his hands under the covers to feel Keith’s fine ass.

Keith pushed his hips into Shiro’s leg as he ran his hand playfully over Shiro’s nipple and up to his face where he pulled his boyfriend in harder and added tongue.

With wondering hands Keith ran his hand down Shiro’s toned torso and threw off the covers and took grasp of Shiro’s semi-hard cock. He gave small pumps before eagerly brining his hand back to Shiro’s face and proceeded to kiss his boyfriend like his life dependent on it.

Shiro couldn’t take it and helped Keith get on him. Keith’s hard cock throbbed against his muscular leg as he gave small thrusts. Shiro could feel the precum leaking out of Keith’s cock as he humped his leg slowly.

Shiro ran his hands down Keith’s sides and grabbed onto Keith’s ass and ran his hands over it, spreading the cheeks as far and wide as he could. Keith grinded into Shiro’s hand begging Shiro’s fingers to find their way to his awaiting hole. Shiro teased the hole with two fingers as Keith eagerly tried to grind himself onto Shiro’s fingers, wanting to be stretched.

Shiro had other ideas and with slow movements brought his hand to his cock. Keith got the message and kissed down the mans body and with hunger took Shiro’s cock into his mouth. His one hand gripped the base of the mans cock and the other rested against Shiro’s black curls. He wanted to go all in as Shiro lifted his hips.

Keith took Shiro’s cock all in, his nose now resting against Shiro’s coarse hair.

Shiro ran his hands through Keith’s dark hair and helped his boyfriend conquer his thick cock fully. Keith fondled Shiro’s sack and coughed before pulling up and licked his lips before bringing his swollen lips back down onto it again.  Shiro’s heart raced as he gripped the base of his cock – holding it steady for Keith to do his work and to make sure he wasn’t going to cum just yet.

Shiro pulled out his cock from Keith’s mouth as Keith began to lick the length. Shiro gently tapped Keith’s face with his hard cock, watching as the pre-cum glistened on Keith’s pale skin in the morning sun.

Keith without warning took Shiro’s cock in his mouth causing Shiro to moan and give a small thrust – he was going to cum.

“Not like this.” Shiro pushed Keith off and shoved him down onto the mattress. Taking a firm hold on the base of his cock he shoved it into Keith’s mouth and began to thrust. Keith tried to jerk himself off to each powerful thrust from Shiro. Shiro moaned as he closed his eyes trying to hold back the sensation that was building up in his stomach. When this built up he couldn’t control himself, he thrust wildly into Keith’s mouth causing the man to stop jerking himself off and help Shiro’s cock find its way into his mouth without missing a beat.

He ran his hand to his own cock as Shiro pulled out and tapped Keith’s beautiful face with his leaking and wet cock. Keith moaned as Shiro teased Keith with his cock as it hit his awaiting lips.

Shiro aligned his cock with Keith’s mouth and thrust his hips down. Not making it all the way to Keith’s throat he pulled out again, releasing a moan from Keith before he shoved his cock back down his throat. Keith’s hand found its way to Siro’s hard ass and helped push the man down.

Shiro felt his stomach flutter and pulled out and squeezed the base of his cock before sitting up. Keith hungrily brought his hands and lips to Shiro’s swollen and ready to burst member. Shiro kept hold of the base and moaned as he slowly matched the pace of Keith’s motions as he sucked – his hips moved with grace as Keith continued to suck.

Keith released bringing his hand to his own member and to Shiro’s before jerking them both off trying to keep the pace the same. Shiro moaned and his legs tensed up, he wasn’t wanting to cum right now. Out of frustration he grunted and thrust hard into Keith’s mouth causing Keith to lose grip and brought his hand to Shiro’s muscular thigh and helped his boyfriend yet again fuck his mouth.

“Fuck…” Shiro threw his head back as Keith gave soft moans, that sent vibrations through his member and up his body. Squeezing the base tight he thrust hard into Keith’s mouth hopping to extract more music from him.

He pulled out as Keith grabbed onto the thick cock allowing Shiro to fuck into his hand, “fuck…” Shiro hissed threw his teeth, he can’t cum, not now.

Holding onto Keith’s head and the headboard, Shiro couldn’t take it and decided if he was going to cum it was going to be in this mans mouth. Frustration crossed him again as he thrust hard into Keith’s mouth and threw his head back, “fuck Keith.” He moaned as he released a hot load deep into Keith’s mouth.

Keith moaned and squeezed his tense ass as he calmed down from his climax. Shiro looked down at Keith who looked up at him, eyes and hair wild – hungry for some more.

“Hold on babe.” Shiro smiled as Keith gave a small whine and shut his eyes. Shiro smiled and repositioned himself as he took the tip of Keith’s swollen lengthy cock into his lips. Keith moaned as his body tensed with the sensation.

Shiro like a pro took his lengthy cock smoothly and effortlessly. Keith closed his eyes and moaned loud making sure Shiro knew what he was doing was heavenly.

Keith spread open his legs more hoping Shiro would get the hint as he felt Shiro’s strong hand fondle his sack. “Shiro…” Keith whined spreading his legs even wider.

Shiro smiled and brought his hand to Keith’s awaiting hole and ran his hand over it, his fingers gently prodding him open. Keith tried to watch as Shiro effortlessly took his cock in his mouth as his fingers poked and propped at his entrance.

Shiro smiled as Keith moaned and pulled up his hips. He stuck three fingers into Keith – no lube – stretching the man. Keith moaned and hissed as the sensation took over.

Shiro with greed as he felt himself get harder, began to massage Keith’s opening stretching it further. Keith’s hips rolled with each touch, as Shiro kept his lips firmly attached to Keith’s cock.

Keith moaned and ran his hands through Shiro’s hair, he was glad Shiro remembered he liked it rough. Shiro pulled back and kissed Keith with tongue and force, their tongues explored each other mouths.

“You hard yet?” Keith smiled. Shiro smiled and gave his hard cock two pumps, “yes.” He got up and got the lube and popped open the cap, Keith’s dick twitched at the sound, he knew what was coming and with hunger brought his lips to Shiro’s cock.

“Keith…” Shiro pulled out and got down on Keith and kissed down his body and gently kissed Keith’s length – lube forgotten on the sheets next to Keith. Shiro pushed Keith’s legs up and kissed the mans groin causing Keith to fall into extasy, moans escaping his lips.

He held his leg up as Shiro helped stable Keith before he began to eat out the already abused ass. Keith moaned and took hold of his cock and tried to keep it out of Shiro’s way. He watched as Shiro’s face halfway disappeared as his tongue explored his entrance.

Shiro smiled at the sounds his boyfriend was making and took the man’s cock into his mouth again.

“Shiro!” Keith cried hips bucking as he ran his hands through his hair. Shiro smirked and looked at Keith before blowing on it. Keith whined at the sudden burst of air went cold against his wet cock head.

Shiro kept his eyes locked with Keith before going back down and explored his ass – forcing Keith’s leg to go up. He turned Keith slightly causing the hole to stretch a little wider as his tongue went deeper inside him.

Adding spit and pinning Keith down with his own leg, Shiro ate the man’s ass with no remorse. Keith withered and moaned as he tried to keep his eyes open, god he was in heaven.

Shiro got up and kissed his boyfriend as Keith wrapped his legs around his torso, Shiro teased him back. His cock rubbed Keith as he ground into him, causing Keith’s legs to wrap tight against him. He moaned into his mouth as he could feel Shiro’s hand looking for the bottle of lube. When he found it he flipped over and pulled Keith on top.

Keith looked down at him and smiled, saliva dripped from his lips from the kiss. Shiro smiled, “do you want to fuck me?”

Keith looked down at his handsome boyfriend and shook his head, “no. I want you to fuck me.”

Shiro smirked and threw him down and turned his body around and kissed down the mans back and once again his lips finding the way to Keith’s hole. Shiro thrust himself into sheets as he ate Keith's ass.

Keith moaned into the sheets and held on for dear life. “fuck me…” He begged as he felt Shiro spit into his hole before nuzzling his face deep into his ass enjoying the scent of him, and the scent of last nights sex that still lingered.

Shiro pulled his face out and teased Keith, as he rolled his hips deep into Keith’s ass. His cock rubbed against his hole. Keith moaned and wanted Shiro to just fuck him already but he knew he had to wait. Shiro kissed Keith’s neck as he moaned into the sheets, a pool of his saliva began to form.

Shiro rolled his hips into Keith as he wrapped his arm around his neck in an embrace as he continued to kiss his neck.

Shiro’s breath was heavy and warm in Keith’s ears, causing him to feel safe and completely alone with Shiro. He was alone but this…this blocked the rest of the world out. Shiro ran his hand on Keith’s shoulder keeping his face close to his neck and ear.

“Oh fuck…” Keith moaned as Shiro sat up and pulled off. He gave a pump and slowly inserted himself – the lube again was forgotten. Shiro enjoyed the small whimpers Keith let out as he slowly made his way in. With a final thrust, he sank deep into Keith causing Keith to give a low moan. Shiro went still and allowed Keith to adjust to his length inside him.

He began to thrust slowly, resting his forearm on Keith’s back, the other hand was on the bed as he used it to balance himself. He thrust into Keith with ease, causing himself and Keith to moan. Keith moaned into the sheets but Shiro wanted to hear him clearly. Taking hold of his boyfriends’ hair he pulled Keith’s face up from the sheets and in return, Keith gave a long moan.

Shiro kept his grip tight in the man’s hair and placed his other hand on Keith’s shoulder as he began to thrust harder. Keith moaned, his face went red and drool slipped from the corner of his mouth. Shiro thrust hard and leaned forward to give his boyfriend a kiss as a reward for taking him so well. He rolled his hips and lifted his face up for air. But Keith wanted him close. He pulled Shiro down as Shiro burrowed his face into Keith’s neck, his thrusts continuing.

“Fuck yea…” Shiro breathed into Keith’s ear. Keith smiled and moaned, “yea…”

Their bodies grew hot and sweat was felt between them as Shiro fucked deep into Keith. Keith wanted to kiss his boyfriend but the sensation of his own cock rubbing against the sheets and being pounded into, caused his head to drop.

.Shiro pinned Keith’s head down and went rougher knowing Keith had a firm grasp on his cock which was pinned to the sheets.

“Oh yea…” Keith moaned as Shiro’s breaths became deep and coarse.  He wanted to kiss Shiro to feel the man’s breath in his mouth. He lifted his face and met up with Shiro’s mouth and kissed him – Shiro slowed down the pace to enjoy a small make out.

“I want to look at you…” Keith moaned. Shiro smiled and got himself out before flipping Keith around and forced his cock into Keith’s mouth. He wanted it to get wetter, but also wanted Keith to taste himself.

After he was pleased Shiro brought Keith’s legs up and began to get Keith’s already gaping hole nice and wet. He borrowed his face again deep and allowed his tongue to tease as he took in the scent once more.

After he knew Keith couldn’t take it anymore of just waiting around, he aligned himself up as Keith helped him in. He moaned as Shiro inserted deep.

Shiro held up his boyfriend's legs and enjoyed watching Keith’s face scrunch up as moans escaped his chapped lips.

Shiro found the mans prostate and thrust hard and deep.

“Fuck…fuck…shit…Shiro!” Keith didn’t know what to do with himself and brought a fist up to Shiro’s chest and punched him gently before flopping back down and being helpless in the man's touch.

Shiro pulled Keith’s legs over his shoulders and kissed him deeply as he felt himself get tense and ready to cum. Thrusting hard into Keith, he took in the sounds of his own breath, Keith’s soft moans and curses and the slap of his balls against Keith.

Getting lost in the moment he rolled his hips deep into Keith as Keith found his hands wondering and touching his boyfriend’s chest and nipples.

“Ride me.” Shiro breathed into his boyfriends’ ear, “finish it off right.”

Keith smiled as Shiro pulled out and got out of the way as Shiro flopped down allowing Keith to get on and get himself in.

He began to bounce his cock dancing in the sunlight. Sweat dripped down his body and Shiro was mesmerized by the look of elegance Keith portrayed.

Keith bounced and played with Shiro’s nipples the best he could. Shiro placed his hands on Keith’s hips and watched as his boyfriend’s face changed with each movement.

As Keith rode Shiro his hand found itself on his ready to cum member and began to jerk himself off. Shiro enjoyed watching the man touch himself and with the sounds of his body slapping against him and their heavy breathing he was going to cum soon.

Keith was the first one as white seed exploded from his cock out of his hand and onto Shiro’s sweating chest. He clenched hard onto Shiro. Shiro with force pounded himself into Keith.

Keith threw his head back in time to meet Shiro’s orgasm, which filled Keith up.

The two of them caught their breath and looked at each other.

Shiro smiled up at Keith and cupped his face, “god you’re beautiful.”

Keith smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
